Xiaoyu's Time-Travel Adventure!
by CreamPluff
Summary: So call this an alternate ending to Tekken 5... Xiaoyu's desire to save the Mishima family was so great that she had a time machine built to change history. But when she gets stuck in the past what will she do now?
1. Major Problem!

_((Creator's Note: So this is a re-write of Xiaoyu's ending in Tekken 5... eh... You should of read the summary for more info...Enjoy))_

**Xiaoyu's Time-travel Adventure!**

It was on Wednesday in a high school class when it all started. A Chinese girl with two pigtails sat at her desk looking at an assignment she failed. This flunky Asian was Xiaoyu, the high spirited girl, who at the moment was disappointed at her grades.

"You failed that too?" Miharu stated. The Japanese girl appeared over her friend's shoulder and held her F paper in front of her. "What are we gonna do Xiao? We can't keep failing like this."

Suddenly a spark appeared in Xiaoyu's eye. She slammed her fists on the old desk and stood up with so much force that her chair went flying to the floor. She caused so much of a ruckus that the other students did the 'what-the-fuck' stare.

"The next assignment we get we must work on it with all our might! It will be so amazing that we'll get triple A pluses!" Xiaoyu was determined to do better and Miharu kinda looked at her friend like she was a bit... insane.

A long class period later, the students were packing up their things for dismissal, but then the teacher interrupted them.

"Before you all leave, let me explain your project that's due next week. It's called project change and what you need to do is really simple. Just do some community service or help someone that will affect them for the good in the future. That is all, Class dismissed." The teacher directed.

'This is it! My big chance to make a change! I finally have something important to do! But what do i do!' Xiaoyu wondered how she could become a good Samaritan that did deeds that were so noble they had a long term effect on her walk home from school. That was when she was attacked.

"Hey little girl! What you doin' here! This is gang land!" The thug dictated.

"Youz peoples always be stickin' yo noses in our business and youz know what we do to peoples like you! We beat 'em up that's what!" Another thug threatened. The group of gangsters charged in one Xiaoyu, who assumed her fight stance.

"HIYA!"

Of course Xiaoyu beat up the bad guys but she soon realized that they were like pimples... More kept coming. Not before long the young girl was tired and overpowered by the number of delinquents. Then help came along...

"YOOOOOOOOOO~"

Hooray! It was Yoshimitsu that saved Xiaoyu! After the bad guys ran screaming from the space ninja, he offered to escort Xiaoyu home, which she agreed to.

"Are you going to join King of Iron Fist five Miss Xiaoyu?" Yoshimitsu said in his strange alien-Japanese language. Little Xiaoyu thought about...

"Guess not... I have a school project I have to do... Hey! Do you know any problem that needs changing?" She asked.

The ninja contemplated the question.

"Well I think the Mishima family feud is a problem that needs to be solved."

"Oh yeah! If I'm correct everybody hates each other in that family! ... Why?" The curious girl looked up to the extraterrestrial warrior thing for the answer.

Xiaoyu listened to Yoshimitsu spin a tale of the family's history. It had the running theme of daddy issues. It was a very long story.

"...and Kazuya then mysterious impregnated Jun and baby Jin was born and-"

"That's it!" Xiaoyu exclaimed. "Thank you Yoshimitsu! I finally know what to do for my project. I'm gonna save the Mishima family!" The little girl then ran off to set her plan in motion.

Xiaoyu decided that the best way to prevent all this fighting was to go back in time to stop Heihachi from throwing little Kazuya off the cliff. She thought that point was the root of all their problems. So the first thing she needed in order to change them for the better was a time machine... Hmmm... She wasn't good with robotics so she needed help from a smart person... Hmmm... Xiaoyu did what any person would do if they needed to find a certain someone.

She posted an ad on Craig's List.

Checking her reply messages, Xiaoyu found four pedophiles, two drug dealers, six prostitutes and a minor looking for porn... Then a scientist responded to the post.

"I am capable of creating a time traveling machine but I need funds in order to build anything." The old man said.

Now Xiaoyu needed money... Solving that problem would be easy; all she had to do was win the King of Iron Fist...

_-One Tekken 5 Game Play Later-_

After Xiaoyu won the 5th King of Iron Fist tournament, she received the prize money which enable her fund her special project. The special project that would save the Mishima family.

The scientist lived up to his word and presented the cheery girl with her time machine.

"Alright young lady. Here's what you need to do. When the power is on, press that button. It will send you to the desired time and location." Instructed the old man.

Xiaoyu was pumped that she finally got her big break. She basically tapped dance on top on the contraption, not noticing she accidentally changed the settings.

"I'm turning on the power Xiaoyu! Ready?" The man yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Okay! Hit the button... NOW!"

On cue, she slammed her palm onto the surface of the device. Then a sudden rush of swirling energy came over the Xiaoyu and the invention.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Traveling back in time was kinda awesome! It felt like she was on a roller coster. WOO! But the fun ended when she reached her destination.

"Wait a minute... Where's the cliff? Where are Heihachi and Kazuya?" Xiaoyu was in a grass field and when she looked to her left there was a city.

"This isn't right! Where am I?"

Xiaoyu took a look at the time machine's settings and found out that she was in America and a couple months earlier than the day the drop was made. She also found out that the device broke. Xiaoyu was stuck in the past. The first thing she needed to do was find a way to fix the time machine but who could help at this time?

She entered the city in order to find someone who could her get her way home. So began Xiaoyu's Time-Travel adventure!

**To be Continued~**

_**Now that our beloved Xiaoyu is stuck in the past... what ever shall she do! Will She be able to save the Mishima family and return to her time period? Find out in the next chapter! **_


	2. Rising Phoenix and Little Dragon

_((Creator's Note: So! Here it is part two! I'm so glad I finally finished this part! … It's kinda cheezey… Enjoy!)) _

**Rising Phoenix and Little Dragon**

Xiaoyu wandered into the bustling city and fused with a crowd of people. She was pushed around quite a bit then was shoved on to the hard pavement.

"Hey! Who ever did that better say you are sorry!" The little girl called out, no one replied.

She stood back up and dusted the bits of gravel from her legs. Xiaoyu looked around and came to a realization. She was stuck in the past and she was not about to find someone who could help her. Depressed and on the verge of tears, Xiaoyu sat down on a bench to do... Well she actually had no idea of what to do.

A couple moments of sniffling on the wooden chair, Xiaoyu overheard a couple kids near by.

"Ha-ha! You talk funny!"

"Hey! I can speak like him too! Ching-Ching-Chopsticks!"

_'Wait a minute... Are they being racist?!'_ Xiaoyu thought. She did not appreciate any form of racism and she wasn't going to let those bitches harass the poor kid any longer.

Mega pissed, Xiaoyu hunted the little brats down. There were a group of bullies surrounding the helpless kid with a brick wall behind his back. The angry Chinese chick cracked her knuckles ready to beat the little punks up.

"Hey! You bullies better stop teasing him! Or else!" She waved her finger back and forth as a warning. The little kids turned around to view the girl.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You beat us up!" One of the kids chuckled.

"You're just a stupid girl!" Another boy laughed.

"Racism and Sexism?! Oh! You are so going down now!" The infuriated Xiaoyu attacked the thirteen-twelve year old boys. She knocked them up pretty good; it was almost like child abuse. But she was beating them for a good cause so that doesn't count.

"Run! She's crazy!" One of the battered boys yelped.

Xiaoyu watched the group of boys flee from her terror as one of them looked back to yell.

"Just wait 'till we tell our leader! He is gonna beat you up badder then how bad you beat us up!"

-Insert cricket noise here-

"That came out wrong! But you'll regret messing with us!"

"Whatever!" Xiaoyu smirked. After enjoying the little brats run round like crazy, she remembered there was a helpless kid in need of helping. She turned around to face the boy. "Hey are you-AH!"

Xiaoyu cut mid-sentence because of his appearance. He looked like a pre-teen version of Marshall Law...

"Umm... Thanks for saving me... I guess. But I could have totally handled that by myself." The boy said, scratching the back of his head. He seriously looked like Marshall Law. The short oily frisky hair and the slender but muscular body shape... It was the same! She couldn't stop staring; it was just too good to be true.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Questioned the Law look alike. Xiaoyu blinked, and then stuttered.

"Oh... Oh... I-I just wanted- umm. Hi! I'm Ling Xiaoyu! What's your name?"

"I'm Law... Marshall Law." Marshall Law answered.

She couldn't believe it. It was Marshall Law as a little boy. She was standing in front of the future Legendary Dragon. Wow.

_'He's kinda shorter then I expected...'_ She thought, examining the little dragon.

"Well... See ya... Xiaoyu." Marshall then turned his back and started walking off. Not knowing what else to do, the teenaged Xiaoyu followed the pre-teen Law.

"Hey Law... Do you know those bullies?" Xiaoyu wondered out loud.

"Those guys are just some jerk-face lackeys that follow an even bigger jerk face..." Law explained.

"Oh yeah... Those boys said they had a leader..." Xiaoyu commented, then a thought occurred to her. This boy was going to be a future competitor in the King of Iron Fist tournament. A quite fierce opponent, yet right now he can't defend himself against some small time bullies? "Umm... Law-"

"Yes?"

"You do know martial arts... Right?"

Little Law stopped in his tracks and looked at his companion.

"Ah- yeah... I study Jeet Kune Do, but I'm not really good at it..."

_'Wait... What? Did he just say he's not good at it?'_ Marshall Law not good at martial arts?! That's just crazy! Law alway puts up a challenge when you fight him and with that skill you would have to be training from the very start.

"Hey! Don't say that... I bet you're really good!" Xiaoyu encouraged. "Hey I have an idea! Why don't you beat up that leader guy who is coming after me and show those jerks that you can totally kick their asses if they mess with you!"

"I don't know... That leader guy is toughest and strongest at of all of them. He's not as weak as the others, he knows how to fight." Law looked very uncomfortable talking about this subject. Maybe this leader guy is Law's worst enemy. "I hate him so much... He thinks he's so cool, and he's full of himself too. He's the worst!"

"What a jerk! Who is this guy?" Xiaoyu demanded.

"He's name Paul Phoenix..."

_'WHAT! Marshall got bullied by Paul when they were little? But their friends! The best of buddies! The dynamic duo! The greatness bros that ever lived! They were enemies in middle school?! WHAT!' _Xiaoyu couldn't believe it.

"What's with that expression? Do you know him?" Law was staring at Xiaoyu who was making the 'O-M-G-Are-You-Serious-Shut-The-Front-Door' face.

"Um... Yeah I kinda know him..." Xiaoyu knew that Paul was a very overbearing person and he was lucky to have a best friend who puts up with his personality. It was then she decided she needed to make them pals somehow. "Hey... Maybe you're wrong about that Paul Phoenix guy...I'm sure that if you get to him better you guys would be the best of buddies!"

"You said I should kick his ass..."

"Forget about what I just said! I mean... Um... I-" Xiaoyu began stuttering her words and couldn't figure out what to tell him. Just then a boy appeared in front of them.

"Hey you girlie! Are you the one that beat up my men?" The boy called out. Xiaoyu looked over to find the past Paul Phoenix. His hair was the exactly the same accept shorter then his older-self.

_'Gosh... Does his hair just grow upward?'_ Xiaoyu summoned all her Will power in order not to laugh at Paul's ridiculous hairdo. The raising Phoenix noticed the girl's giggling face and already knew she was laughing at his glorious hair.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my hair Missy!" Paul then launched forward to attack. He first landed a punch which Xiaoyu quickly blocked, but was then kicked back. Paul still had his massive strength even as a kid, Xiaoyu always struggled fighting him in the tournaments... "Hah!" Young Paul then preformed his skills in Judo very well by making the Chinese girl struggle to keep up with him.

As the two faced each other using all their might, Marshall Law just stood there staring in awe.

"That's was amazing! They're amazing! I'll never be that good..." Law mumbled to himself. He started looking like a little homeless puppy... You know... Like with the sad eyes and the lonely expression and such.

Xiaoyu noticed his puppy face, while blocking another of Paul's attacks. Paul was becoming a handful and she knew Law had the skill that could aid her in the fight but how to coax him into battle... Let's see...

"Hey! Marshall! I could use your awesome skill right now!" The Chinese girl begged the Chinese boy.

"I can't! I'm not good at fighting..." Law replied shyly.

"Umm... What are you good at?"

"..." Little Law thought about it for a good minute, while Paul wrestled Xiaoyu to the ground. "Oh! I know! I have a real passion for cooking." Law's face was bright with confidences from his knowledge in culinary arts. It seemed the Law not only practiced his martial arts at a young age, but also his chef skill... Now if Xiaoyu remembered correctly Marshall Law never responded to bad reviews of his restaurant...

"Oh really?! Well, Paul here says cooking is for girly-girls and your food probably tastes like crap!"

"What? I never said tha-" Paul was cut off by a...

"HEEEEEYAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Law came in like a wrecking ball and landed his Tiger swipe kick on Paul's face. The blonde fell down, cupping his hands over his sore face. Marshall stood in front of the fallen man and gestured his hand to symbolize...

Come At Me Bro.

And it was on! The two prepubescent boys duked it out on the sidewalk. Each of them trying to smash the others faces in.

_'Wow! Their only kids but they still fight with all their skill and might!'_ Xiaoyu admired from the sidelines.

Marshall Law may have lacked confidence before but the future legendary dragon was kicking ass against the Phoenix. Kick after kick, punch after punch! The fury over insulting his cooking was just too powerful!

"I'll teach you to mess with my food!" Little Law was about to send another flying kick to finish the job, but Paul was done being the punching bag... The American countered the attack which made Marshall stumble to the ground. Law quickly tried to stand but winced at the pain shooting up his leg; it seemed the impact of the fall busted his ankle. Law gripped his throbbing injury, then noticed a shadow growing upon him.

It was Paul Phoenix. He was slowly walking towards the fallen Chinese boy. It was clear to Xiaoyu that he was going to kick the living day lights out of Law for roughing him up. Paul stopped. He was in front of Law, who also predicted that Paul was pissed and ready to strike. Law flinched as Paul moved his hand and Xiaoyu was about to meddle in, but that wasn't necessary...

"Damn boy! Those were some awesome moves ya got there! You're really somethin' ya?" Paul beamed, extending his hand to help Law off the ground.

"Umm... You... were impressed?" Law replied a bit confused. He took the other boy's palm and was pulled off the floor.

"Like yeah! You got wicked skills, Man! You fight way better than my other friends!"

"Oh... Um... Thanks...?"

_'Aww! How cute! They're becoming friends!'_ Xiaoyu watched the two with satisfaction of helping them get along. She knew very well that they were going to be the bestest friends that ever lived.

"Hey! I'm sorry that bullied you before, but... I didn't know how cool you really were back then so... Why don't I ditch my pack of losers and hang out with you! I bet you'd make a better wing man than all of them."

"Okay!" And with that said, the both of them started a friendship that will one day make psycho fan girls pair them up...

Xiaoyu watched the two walk way, and then realized something she had forgotten all about... SHE WAS STILL STUCK IN THE PAST! She was so distracted from helping Law and Paul's problem that she forgot her own. What to do. What to do.

"What... All I need to do is find another smart person to fix the time machine. Then I can go home again!" It wasn't a bad idea, it was the only thing she could actually, but another problem reared it ugly face. Where on earth was she going to find a smart guy? "Great Xiaoyu! Just great! How will I ever get home if the don't even know anybody in this time period..."

Wait a minute... She did know somebody in this time period. Law and Phoenix. They may have been kids but she knew them. And Xiaoyu also knew a man that was brilliant and should be alive and well at the moment...

"Dr. Bosconovitch! That's it!" The girl exclaimed. Right now he should be in Russia building robots. He was surely smart enough to repair a time machine! I mean he did figure out that Lars was going bald after all!

The plan was set! Off to Russia to get back home!

**To Be Continued~**

_**Xiaoyu may be stuck in the past but she can still help others in need! With the creation of an ultimate friendship and a new plan in motion, will our hero make it to Russia and return home? Find out in the next chapter! **_


End file.
